Immortal
by XxTheWhiteDragonxX
Summary: Camlann AU: Merlin gets to Arthur before Mordred can kill him and gets stabbed him self. NOT CHARACTER DEATH hence the title :) Gwaine lives, Killgharrah doesn't die and Gwen has a special surprise waiting for when they get home. Read and find out what the surprise is! Story better than the summary. Please R&R.
1. Fight

_**A/N: Hey! I know I shouldn't have started a new fic before I finished my Prince Merlin story but I've been stuck with that so I decided to write this fic. It is similar to one I read ages ago but can't seem to find so if anyone recognises it after reading this then please pm me. Anyway hope you like this fic!**_

_**Disclaimer: IDOM**_

_**Enjoy **_

Merlin ran. The smell of blood and burnt flesh heavy in the air. So he ran. He ran until he had the object of this whole mess in sight.

"Morgana!" he shouted.

Upon turning Morgana saw Merlin, chest heaving and blood running down one side of his face. She sneered, taking in the pitiful sight.

"Emrys" she hissed.

Then she smirked and shouted a spell "Forbærne! Ácwele."

She stretched out her hand and a fire ball formed, once complete she threw the ball straight at Merlin, but he deflected it with a flick of his wrist.

"Is that the best you can do, Morgana?" he said, sending out his magic to throw Morgana backwards. She landed on the floor with a sickening crunch but got back up anyway.

"Don't be stupid, I was just getting started. Flayo fago" she said, pointing to a sword that lay abandoned on the ground. With a flick of her wrist the sword went flying through the air, aimed straight at Merlin's chest.

"Fleoge!" Merlin shouted, taking control of the sword and throwing it right back at Morgana.

"He's dead you know" Morgana said while sending the sword back at him.

"Who?" he asked, trying not to let he worry for his friends show, whilst sending the sword flying back at Morgana.

"Gwaine…And next it'll be Arthur" she said her green eyes cold and emotionless whilst a smirked played on her lips.

No. Merlin refused to believe that the always drunken knight is dead. So Merlin shook his head, trying and failing not to fall for the bait.

"You're lying" he whispered softly. Morgana just laughed and shook her head. Once he realised that she heard him he froze and looked around. The battle had stopped, everyone, from Morgana's army and the men from Camelot, stood around them and stared, mouths hanging open. But the distraction was enough for Morgana to make a move. In a flash the sword was coming at him again. He didn't have enough time to change its direction so he jumped out of the way, but the sword still sliced through the top of his left arm.

"They're dead, Emrys. But don't worry, you will be joining them soon." Morgana said, mock sympathy on her face and in her tone. The anger that had been building up inside him since she had said Gwaine and Arthur were dead grew even more until finally. He snapped. Storm clouds rushed over head, thunder rumbling through Camlann, lightning shot across the sky as the wind whipped, faster and faster through the pass. Knights of Camelot were unaffected by this however, the black knights and Morgana were. The wind whipped around the pass, making Morgana's soldiers fly through the air and land roughly on the ground half way back to the entrance to Camlann. Morgana stood mouth open with terror in her eyes at the powerful display of magic, but when she caught Merlin watching her she closed her mouth and her evil smirk slid into place, whilst her eyes became guarded once more. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by another clap of thunder.

"It's over, Morgana" Merlin said, but she just sneered at him.

"You will not defeat me, Emrys, I'm a High Priestess of the Old Religion, I am _stronger _than you" Morgana shouted over the wind.

Merlin sighed, was this ever going to end? "I'm sorry, Morgana" he shouted. "For everything" he said, quieter this time. Before she had time to reply Merlin lifted his hand to the sky, lightning cracking across the sky above him, then he dropped his hand, and with it, the lightning came crashing to the earth, right where Morgana stood. When it hit her she screamed. But it didn't last long; the flash of blinding light disappeared and Morgana lay on the ground, alive but barely. Merlin walked over to her and stood over her.

"Help me, Emrys" she whispered faintly, the wind had gone, along with the storm he had created, but he just stared at her a moment then said "I'm sorry" before the light faded from her eyes and she went limp. He didn't even realise he was crying until he felt the wetness from his cheeks slip down his neck as he tipped his head toward the sky. He lifted his hand to his cheeks to wipe the tears away as he hears a roar from the sky. The roar was one he knew well, but this one was full of pain and hatred, it was the roar of a dragon. He looked to his right where Aithusa was, flying towards the knights of Camelot, who had still ceased to move from the shock of finding out Merlin's biggest secret. When she got closer and saw Morgana dead on the floor, she turned her hate filled eyes to him and changed course. As the white dragon got nearer he started to panic, he didn't want to hurt her, even after everything she had done to him but she couldn't just get away with it either, so he tried talking to her.

"Aithusa! Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass" Merlin shouted the Dragon landed and stopped, bowing her head to Merlin, even though she didn't want to.

"_I hate you" _she whispered in my head, I felt a pang of guilt for making her submit but it was the only way.

"_Aithusa…please, just let me explain" _Merlin begged. The baby dragon hesitated for a minute then nodded. Merlin walked over to her slowly, before placing his hand on her head. She looked up at him, blue eyes cautious and scared.

"_I'm not going to hurt you, Aithusa, I promise"_

She looked at him, the fear still lingered in her eyes.

"_How do I know? Everyone who saw me tried to hurt me but Morgana and Mordred and you were never there for me!"_ Merlin could see the little white dragon getting angry.

"_I'm sorry, I never knew. All I have ever wanted was for you to be safe and happy, I never wanted you to be hurt" _Merlin was livid, but he tried not to show it so he didn't scare her. But he seemed to have failed when her eyes widened and she took a step back from him, making his hand drop to his side.

"_No, Aithusa, I'm not angry at you! I'm angry at the people who hurt you!"_

Aithusa still looked sceptical but she stepped forwards again.

"_How can you not be angry at me? I betrayed you! I tried to _kill _you!" _the baby dragon sounded desperate, afraid to hope that her Dragon Lord had forgiven her.

"_I could never be angry with you, just like I can never be angry at Kilgharrah. You're my kin, Aithusa, just like him." _Merlin said softly, lifting his hand and stroking her small head unconsciously. She tilted her head into the caress and he smiled.

"_Know come on. We need to find Arthur." _I said to the baby dragon. She looked me in the eyes for a moment then nodded, lifting off into the sky and following her Dragon Lord, but only one thought was on his mind.

_Save Arthur._

_**A/N: That's chapter 1! I'm sorry if Merlin and Morgana's battle was disappointing but I'm not good with battle scenes and when I came to write it I realised that I had no idea what to do.**_

_**Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up later.**_

_**Review**_

Next Chapter: _Finding Arthur_


	2. Finding Arthur, Saving Arthur

**A/N: Well here is chapter 2! I know I said I would have it up the other day but I had no idea what to write, I hope you can forgive me for that. Well anyway hope you like it as much as the first one but I really don't know how I'm going to do this one… oh well!**

**Enjoy!**

Merlin was running, Aithusa flying overhead, they finally caught sight of Arthur. He was fighting Mordred and Merlin could tell he was losing. Arthur was pale, shaking and covered in sweat, Mordred on the other hand was still pale, but more his natural skin tone, his normal piercing blue eyes, gold with the magic he was using to win. As they got closer Mordred looked over. He smirked evilly – something he must have learnt of Morgana – and with one mighty push, forced Arthur to the ground. Knocking his sword out of his hands, he turned to Merlin.

"Well, well, well. Have you finally come to face me, Emrys?" Mordred asked. Arthur looked over, confusion in his sky blue eyes.

"Leave him alone, Mordred" he said, his expression and voice cold.

"Why? You should be fighting with us Emrys, not against us. You know Morgana and I are right, it's the only way to bring magic back to Camelot." Mordred said and he couldn't help but laugh at the fact he didn't know Morgana was dead.

"What's so funny?" He asked, but Merlin just smirked but didn't say a word. Whilst Mordred and Merlin were talking, Arthur had inched closer to his sword. As Arthur got closer to his sword Merlin stepped closer to Mordred.

"It's over Mordred, you've lost" Merlin said, still stepping closer. Finally, Merlin stood in front of Mordred, shielding Arthur with his body.

"It is not over Emrys, it has barely begun" Mordred said, swinging his sword toward his head. Merlin lifted his hand and his eyes turned gold, stopping the blade mid-swing. Arthur's eyes widened when he saw Merlin use magic. Stopping reaching for his sword, he lay there and stared at the two magic users in front of him. Merlin lowered his hand and the sword lowered with it.

"Morgana's dead, Mordred. It's over" Merlin said, but this time, he wasn't quick enough. Mordred lunged, stabbing Merlin through the chest. Aithusa roared at the same time Arthur shouted

"NO!" Arthur lunged for his sword, hand wrapping round the hand, raising as Merlin fell, lunging forward and stabbing Mordred through the heart. Seconds later Mordred lay, eyes dead and unmoving. Arthur caught Merlin before he hit the ground. Tears welled in Arthurs eyes

"Merlin?" he asked quietly, shaking him gently. When he didn't stir Arthur shook him harder.

"Merlin!?" He almost shouted, but it worked.

"Ar..th..ur" Merlin whispered brokenly. His breathing shallow, his eyes fluttered open and Arthur could see the light in his normally vibrant and mischievous eyes had dimmed.

"Hang on Merlin, you'll be ok" Arthur said, the tears spilling over when Merlin shakes his head slowly.

"The sword...made..from dra..gons..bre..ath" he was getting weaker the more he tried to talk. "Ait..hu..sa" Merlin whispered, turning his head to away from Arthur to see the little white dragon land next to him. Arthur reached for his sword but Merlin stopped him by putting his hand on his arm. Aithusa walked over to them, whimpering at the sight of her master dying.

_Let me help you_ she begs, but Merlin shakes his head and says out loud

"the..re's no..thi..ng you..can..do, but go ba..ck to Kil..gha..rrah, it'll be..sa..fe w..ith h..im." Aithusa nods and nuzzles Merlin's cheek affectionately.

"I miss you Merwin" she said, tears falling from her crystal blue eyes. Merlin turns back to Arthur, tears in his own dimming eyes.

"I'll miss you Arthur. Don't be such a prat, ok?" Merlin said. Arthur nods, running his hand though Merlin's raven locks.

"I'll miss you to, Merlin. And I won't, I promise" Arthur whispers. Merlin smiled at that, his eyes falling shut. Arthur cradles him to his chest as Merlin slowly slips away. When Merlin let out his final breath Arthur let out a sob. Aithusa roared at the sky, it filled with pain, love and lost hope. Arthur could have sworn he heard a answering roar in the distance, filled with the same pain and love. Arthur lay Merlin down but lay down with him. Putting his head on his chest, he grabbed on of Merlin's, limp, to pale hands and cries. He cries until finally exhausting himself out and falling into a dreamless sleep.

_**A/N: Sorry if anyone was OOC and this isn't as long as I was hoping it would be but never mind, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Only two more chapters to go! I actually cried a little writing this chapter, I know it's not as bad as some but I cant help but cry if someone dies, even if it isn't really. Anyway hope you enjoyed, I would love to know what you think so **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**XxFAxX**_


	3. Waking Up

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for being away for so long but trying to figure out what to do with Merlin was difficult. Oh, well I'm back now. I know I said there would probably be about 5 chapters but as I read chapter 2 I realised I put chapter 2 and 3 into one so now the story is one chapter short ****. Never mind. Enjoy!**

Merlin couldn't see anything, but he could feel. He was lay on a hard floor with something resting upon his chest. Something was wrapped around his waist. He tried shifting slightly and realised it was an arm. Finally able to open his eyes, he looked to see a head of blonde hair. He froze as the memories of what happened came back to him. He was Immortal. Emrys meant immortal, but he never truly believed he couldn't die.

Merlin turned his head to see a bundle of white scales lay next to him. Merlin smiled when he realised it was Aithusa. He slipped from under Arthurs arm, laying his head on the ground softly, as to not to wake him. Arthur stirred slightly, muttering Merlin's name before rolling over and falling back to sleep. Merlin crept over to Aithusa and shook him awake. He growled softly before opening one large blue eye. He shot up when he realised Merlin was the one waking him. Merlin put a finger to his lips and gestured for Aithusa to follow him. The young dragon nodded and started to follow.

On his way past Merlin stopped next to Arthur. He knelt down beside him and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, for everything." He whispered, the white dragon watching on with sad eyes. He knew what his Dragon Lord was about to do. Merlin stood again and started to walk away, heading for a clearing to call the Great Dragon. When they finally reached it, Aithusa hung back waiting for her Dragon Lord to call Kilgharrah .

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" Merlin shouted at the sky. After about 5 minutes, the dragon landed in the clearing, a wide smile on his face.

"When I got your call, young warlock, I barely dared to believe…" Kilgharrah trailed off as Merlin walked up to him. The dragon bent his head so Merlin could place his hand on top of his head.

"I'm fine, old friend" Merlin said, an equally large smile on his face. Without even having to voice the words, Kilgharrah knew what Merlin wanted.

"Get on" he said. Merlin nodded and climbed onto his head. He looked over to Aithusa and said.

"Come, Aithusa." Kilgharrah smiled when he saw her. Aithusa flew over and Kilgharrah took to the sky, leaving Camlann, leaving Arthur behind. He knew he would be back, but he had to do something first and he didn't know how long it would take.

0o0o0o0

Arthur woke on a bed, it wasn't as comfy as his bed in Camelot, but it was close. He opened his eyes to see he was in the infirmary tent at Camlann. He closed his eyes and was content to wait for Merlin to come wake him, but as soon as he thought his manservants name the memories came crashing down on him. Merlin had died. _Died. _Arthur let out a small sob and buried his face in the pillow. After a while he felt delicate arms wrap around him, pulling him against someone's chest. He knew it was his Queen, but he didn't look up, just buried his face in her shoulder. Gwen ran her fingers through her hair and let her husband cry. She had shed many tears over Merlin when she found out what happened, so she let her husband grieve. Finally he wiped his eyes and said.

"Who survived?" Gwen smiled at him and started on the long list of survivors.

"All the Knights in the Round Table survived" she finished, a sad smile playing on her lips. "I'm so sorry, Arthur."

With that, Arthur broke down sobbing again.

0o0o0o0

6 months he had been away, and finally he had found a way to get Freya from the lake. He sat on the shore to the Lake of Avalon, flipping through a book of Dragon Magic, trying to find the spell he needs. Finally finding it he stands and points his hand towards the lake.

"I thërras ty nga ky liqen, të kuptojnë shpirtin e saj dhe ta sjellë atë në një dashurinë e saj të vërtetë. Bëni Qënie Qiellore e saj për të shpenzuar pjesën tjetër të Emrys ditët e saj." As he said this Kilgharrah and Aithusa breathed a shimmering mist onto the lake and in the mist the shape of a girl formed. She started to walked toward them, the closer she got to the shore the more she took on her old human body. Finally reaching the sandy banks she stepped out and breathed deeply, a large smile split her face.

"Freya" Merlin muttered, eyes filled with disbelief. Freya smiled wider when she saw Merlin and she ran to him. He pulled her into his arms and place a soft kiss onto her lips.

Kilgharrah and Aithusa stood in the background, smiles on both their faces, happy to see their Dragon Lord finally happy. But they knew what was going to happen now. They both knew once he had her back that Merlin was going back to Camelot.

Merlin turned to his two Dragon friends, Freya still in his arms he said.

"Thank you, for everything" they both nodded and Kilgharrah lowered his head.

"I will take you back to Camelot" he said. Merlin looked like he was about to protest but when he caught the look in Kilgharrah's eyes he knew there was no disagreeing with the Dragon. Merlin nodded and pulled Freya towards him. They both climbed on and Kilgharrah took to the skies, Aithusa following at the side of them. After flying for 10 minutes, Camelot came into view. Home.


	4. Home

**A/N: Last chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this story and I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you to everyone who has, favourited, followed and reviewed this story. I couldn't have done it without you! Also if I get enough reviews I will do an epilogue to this story. If you hadn't already, check out my other story! I don't know how this chapter is going to turn out but we'll have to wait and see. **

**Enjoy 3!xx**

Arthur sat with little Amhar in his arms, looking out the window. He bounced the little prince on his knee and sighed. The past few months had been hard. With no Merlin around to lighten the kings moods he had somewhat returned to his old – what Merlin would have called prattish – self. He wasn't as bad as he was before Merlin came to Camelot, but he was slowly getting worse. And he knew it. Gwen had tried to help him but she he couldn't, _wouldn't, _let her fill the role Merlin had played in his life. Arthur was brought out of his thoughts when Amhar tugged on his shirt and pointed to the window. He looked out to see two giant shadows in the sky. Arthur looked to the rest of his people to see if they had noticed, they hadn't. Arthur stood, holding his son to his chest he ran to the door, telling a passing servant to gather the Roundtable knights in the council chambers.

Arthur walked quickly, still clutching his son to his chest. Once he arrived he walked over to the roundtable, taking his seat, letting his son sit on the table in front of him.

Once all the Knights, Gwen and Gaius were seated he began to explain why they had been called here.

Once he had explained the situation the Knights stood to head out to see what it was. But one word from the young prince, who was now in the Queens arms, stopped them all in the tracks.

"Dragons." He said happily. Gaius has told them the stories of Merlin's adventures, about the dragons, the cup of life, destinies ect and the King and Queen had told them to their son, so he could grow up knowing of his Uncle Merlin, even if he could never meet him.

The group looked at each other. Only one person could control the dragons and he was long dead. Did they want revenge for his death? Did they come bearing news of their Dragon Lords body? Had they healed him? Brought him back somehow? A sliver of hope ran through the people in the room, but they all pushed it down immediately. Merlin was dead, he couldn't be brought back. If it was the dragons then they had no way of stopping them. Just as this thought ran through their heads the screaming started. Everyone jumped into action, all heading for the doors. The King and his Knights ran for the court yard, the Queen and physician heading for the windows to see what was going on.

0o0o0o0

Arthur and the Knights made it into the courtyard just as the great beasts landed. To figures climbed off the bigger dragons back and made their way to the group, hand in hand. The knights and King dropped their swords when the figures came out of the shadows.

"MERLIN!?" Arthur shouted. His friend smiled at him as they ran to meet each other. Arthur wrapped his arms around the younger man, squeezing tightly. He buried his face in the dark haired boys hair and fought back the tears. He lost that battle as he felt the younger man start to shake in his grasp.

"You're _here_" Arthur sobbed into his hair. He felt the young man chuckle through the tears and pull back so he could look at his friend. His brother. His King. Merlin grinned at Arthur.

"Of course I'm here, you didn't really expect me to leave you, right?" Merlin asked. Arthur seemed to compose himself enough to stop crying and punch his brother in the arm. Hard.

"You _died! Of course I thought you had left!_" Arthur said. Merlin flinched at Arthurs tone but had no time to comment as the rest of the Knights flung themselves at him.

Arthur looked over his head to see who else had come with him.

"Merlin? Who's that?" Arthur asked. Merlin turned around and walked back over to her, he took her hand and said something to her but they were too far away to hear. She kissed his cheek and the Kings – and the rest of the Knights – eyebrows rose to their hair line.

Merlin smiled at the girl before walking back over with her. Before he had a chance to introduce her the Queen came running down the castle steps.

"MERLIN!" she screamed. She ran to her friend and pulled him into a hug. She regained herself a lot less quickly than the knights had. They had to practically pry her of him. Once she had let go she stepped forwards again, wiping the smile of his face as she slapped him. Hard. The hand that was not holding Freya's went up to his now red cheek.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. Gwen glared at him.

"You let us believe you were dead this whole time! You didn't even tell us you were ok! We thought someone had stolen your body when Arthur woke up and found you gone! You could have told us!" She shouted. No one noticed Gaius until he had wrapped Merlin into his arms, having taken a much slower pace to get here.

"My boy" he whispered. Merlin smiled at the old man and wrapped an arm around him.

"Merlin, who is this?" Gwen asked, her anger at him momentarily forgotten. Merlin's face split into a wide grin as he pulled Freya closer to his side.

"This is Freya, my girlfriend." The Kings and knights jaws dropped open. Not once had they seen Merlin display affection towards a girl. Not once. Gaius' eyes widened at that and a silent message passed between him and Merlin. Gwen's smile was so big that you could barely see her eyes.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Merlin told me a lot about you on are way here." Freya said.

After the Dragons had left and they had all got acquainted a thought accrued to the young king.

"Guinevere, where's Amhar?" Arthur asked. Gwen looked up at her husband and smiled.

"With his nanny. Shall I go get him?" Gwen asked. Arthur nodded and she left to get Amhar.

"Who's Amhar?" Merlin asked. Arthur smirked at him.

"My son. Gwen gave birth to him shortly after Camlann" Arthur said. Just then Gwen came back carrying the infant in her arms.

"Amhar, this is your Uncle Merlin we told you about." Gwen said. The child's eyes widen and he reached out for Merlin. The little prince cuddled up to Merlin and pulled on his shirt, making him look down. He smiled and said one word.

"Dragon's."

**A/N: That's it. It's over, I'm actually quite upset about that. Hope you enjoyed and the ending wasn't too bad. If anyone was OOC I'm sorry. Thank you all again and just because this is the last chapter it doesn't mean you don't review!**

**XxTWDxX**


End file.
